Pangaia (Planet)
Pangaia (Pan-Guy-A) meaning Pan = All and Gaia = Life, All Life, is a planet formerly known as Cos'Moru to it's ancient inhabitants, the Centuron. Legend has it that Cos'Moru was deliberately constructed by the Gods to act as a prison, containing an ancient artifact known as The Cube. The Cube attracted the two powerful forces of nature, Arcane and Fel, to Cos'Moru, like a storm that would begin to tear the planet apart. These forces would collide with one another and begin create chaotic bi-products that would later become known as the six elements; Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. The gods that created Cos'moru, known as the Gods of Asgal (Az-gall) or the Asgal Pantheon, feared that this tide of chaos would release Sekhma back into being and so they took action - each element was sealed away into a small pocket of reality, each bound together by the roots of Aln - a tree created by the Pantheon to ingest the radiant energy of the powerful elemental forces it imprisoned and expel is as Void - as a real tree would with oxygen and carbon dioxide. Void filled the space around Aln and it became known as the black abyss - the space between spaces, where even light could not survive. In order to keep the four elemental planes securely locked away at the bass of each of Aln's roots, the Pantheon formed the first being - Oruous (O-ru-us), a serpent-like being that coiled itself around the base of Aln, swallowed it's tail and tightly bound the forces of chaos back into order. In lame-mans terms, each Elemental plane serves as a jail cell, containing one of the four elemental forces. The roots of Aln secured the four planes in perfect balanced of one another and Oruous, the Serpent of Order, became the lock and key that sealed these away. The realm of Pangaia itself sat comfortably half way up the trunk of Aln. The tree spread it's branches into the core of the earth itself and bore growth to life. The essence of each elemental plane slowly leaked into the world in perfect balance. --- Cos'Moru was invaded by titanic beings of pure darkness known as Maleforms (Mal-eh-forms). These creatures thought Cos'Moru to be uninhabited and sought to rule it, but upon discovering the existence of the primordial Centuron race, the Maleforms enslaved them to use as a laboring work force. Many citadels were constructed around the planet to serve as thrones to the Maleform leaders. Today only one remains; Sorrowsoul Citadel located on Gondana. The rest were lost over time. After many centuries of ruling Cos'Moru, the Maleforms dug deep into the planet's crust only to discover and awaken it's dark heart; the Cube. Rumored to contain the head of Sekhma (Sec-mah), a ruined God known only as The Dark One to the rest of the Pantheon, the Cube radiated with a sickening energy that drove insane any who came into contact with it. The Maleforms unfortunate enough to discover it, despite their dark being, fell to it's madness and returned to the surface to spread it's plague. Some Maleforms pledged allegiance to The Cube, having found a new master in the form of Sekhma's undead whisperings that seeped from the core of the planet like a tidal wave of pure evil. Others fled the planet, having being crippled by their own people. The Centuron race suffered greatly, many of them perished after the release of Sekhma's essence that now plagued the ground they walked on. Some Centuron, however, survived by chance. The continent of Gondana as it is known today was the last place to fall to the corruption of the Cube. Once the Maleforms left Cos'Moru, the very few Centuron that were left retreated into secret vaults hidden around the continent of Gondana to avoid the dark fallout that was inevitably going to sweep across the land as it did the rest of the world. Many years passed. The planet fell into a dark, twisted silence while the remaining centuron on Gondana continued to expand their underground civilization constructed entirely of a special alloy that (for some unknown reason) was impenatrable to the corruption the coated the land. One Centuron, named Arcaius (Ark-ay-us), was one of the first to leave the vaults since the Dark Rapture (as it became known). He found a portal hidden in the jungles of Gondana, a portal which took him to a far away land known only as the Garden. There, was a world untouched by corruption. A realm of blossoming life. Arcaius had stumbled upon the Crucible of Life. The seed in which the Gods created the entire planet. The stem of all living things, past and present. He remained there for a considerable amount of time while the other Centuron who, by this point where crippled and devolved, began to venture back out into the world. Arcaius bathed in the waters of the Crucible and became pure. He communed with I'sos (E-sos) - the Life Bearer, a member of the almighty Pantheon of Gods. She was horrified to learn of the fate of Cos'Moru and entitled him the keeper of the garden. Arcaius was granted life giving powers directly from the Goddess and told to bring Life back to Cos'Moru, starting on Gondana. Arcaius created a group of creatures he called the Alphas. They were the prototypes for new lineages of lifeforms that would later inhabit the planet. He tasked one of them, Acanthius (The Alpha of Ents), to carry on his work and protect the sacred life that had been created. As the years went on the weak and withered Centuron race died out. It was Acanthius who coined the name 'Pangaia' for this new world, it so it became known. List of (known) alphas that exist in today's timeline and their location & status * Leviathos (Alpha of Leviathans, Serpents, Naga), Abyssal Decent (Killable) * Karkinos (Alpha of Decapoda), Abyssal Decent (Killable) * Cthulios (Alpha of Cephalopoda), Abyssal Decent (Killable) * Acanthius (Alpha of Ents and other forest life), Location unknown (Deceased) * Seismodon (Alpha of Sharks and Whales), Crucible of Life (Killable) * Cernius (Alpha of bovine and beasts), Location unknown (Alive) * Smaugrond (Alpha of dragons and wind serpents) List of (known) Gods (G), Demi-Gods (DG) and Deities (D) * Sekhma, Destroyer of Worlds (A god that fell to torment), G * I'sos, the Life Bearer (One of the great pantheon, she created life), G, D * Arcaius (Tasked guardian of the Crucible of Life, creator of the Alphas), DG * Demios (Master of the burning planes of Gehennok, realm of fire), DG * Neptulos (Lord of the deep, calm oceans. Counterpart of Poseidas), DG * Poseidas (Lord of the raging, stormy seas. Counterpart of Neptulos), DG * Abyssius (Fallen angel, Self proclaimed lord of the void), DG * Soggoth (Master of manipulation, lord of lies, king of the underworld), DG, D * Yroggon (Mysterious deity, origin and true power unknown), D, potentially DG * Tempius (The Stormlord, leader of the wind elementals, ruler of Aetherus), DG * Megasus (The embodiment of life and birth and all they represent), D * Bennura (The representation of the cycle of life), D * Anuthus (The absence of life - the darkness without the light), D * Kun'Jaden, Prince of Xenus (Powerful warlock legionnaire from the planet Xenus), D * Tor'Kanoth (A stone guardian sent by the Gods to fight the Maleforms and protect Pangaia), D * Abaddon (The deceiver, responsible for the Xenus' fall to darkness), D List of World Leaders * Arduin Barkskin, Queen of the Elves, daughter of Acanthius * Lord Dallarens, leader of the Elves in Arduin's absence * Prince Magmus, leader of the fire elementals in the overworld, ruling from Ashfall * Headmaster Hellraiser, leader of the Death's Hand cult * Lady Synthesia, leader of the Naga in and around Gondana * Deltron, former ruler of the forgotten kingdom of Mechinas * Grand Imperator Marg'or, king of all ogres on Gondana. * King Mandris Llane III, king of the Trysfel Humans and ruler of Avacyn * King Mides, the last ruler of the kingdom of Nordas, risen in undeath * Malthazar, The Headless Horseman, leader of all undead in and around Nordas * Mawgrond, king of the dragons on Gondana * Zhulu, leader of the Trolls in Amazar * Emperor Khardinas, ruler of the Bael Dwarves * Emperor Magnus, ruler of the Dundir Dwarves * Arcaius, protector of the Garden of Ediacara * Soggoth, ruler of the underworld * Dargon Deathgrip, master of the industrial revolution and iron legion * Zul'thurux, leader of the dark iron rebellion